User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/The History/Confirmed Ideas
This blog post is self explanatory. Any ideas regarding the history/lore of this Wiki that the community agrees on will be posted here. The ideas *Elementrium is a different dimension to Earth. *There are portals between Earth and Elementrium. *Royal Elementals can control these portals better than normal Elementals. *Humans are forbidden from coming to Elementrium. Rough Draft (Version 1) The beginning When Earth was created, alongside the rest of the universe, Elementrium was created in a different solar system. Six beings emerged within the aforementioned solar system and gave anyone on Elementrium their powers (or alternatively, any person on Elementrium was born with powers). But it suddenly became overpopulated and thus many escaped to Earth. After sometime, some Elementals returned to Elementrium. Many of the elder Elementals, as well as young children, had to remain on Earth because the journey between Elementrium and Earth could be too much for them. The Elementals once again thrived on the planet, but this time, there was natural adversities. The six leaders were also getting old, so they realised that they would have to implement a new political system and teach their set of followers their specific form of Elemental magic, so that they could protect and defend themselves. Generations after generations, the Elementals and their culture developed. As of their goverment, it was decided that it would be a mix between an oligarchy and a monarchy. Six countries/kingdoms were founded, as well as a neutral continent in between, where the Elemental Academy was built, along with some cities. The nomads and loners called these cities their home (this is how Bi-Elementals and Tri-Elementals came to be, due to no boundaries between the nomads). Instead of being taught the art of the magic, Elementals were now just born with their powers. They only had to learn how to train and develop them. Elementals were free to travel to Earth and back with their powers. However, it was decreed that humans were forbidden from coming to Elementrium, to prevent any tragedy. This was convenient for Elementals, as their offspring could live in Earth with an identity and nationality, in case they wanted to live there instead of Elementrium. The six kingdoms Fire Water Lunar Earth Air Solar The story of the royal families 'Petrova' 'Edan' Click on the box and use the ↓''' button to read through the history. Although the current Edans (meaning the princes and princesses) today are of French, American, English, German, Irish, Finnish and Swedish ancestry, thanks to marriages, the Edans as a whole are of Celtic descent. Even the surname, Edan, is a Celtic/Gaelic name meaning “fire”. The history of the Edans goes back to tribal Ireland. Because of this, the values of being hunters and warriors became traditional and the tribe aspired to be not just hunters and warriors, but the most feared hunters and warriors. They had to be like this in order to survive, but they did not know that there was also another reason as to why they held these values - because they were unknowingly powerful. The Edans were one of the families that were descended from the original Fire Elemental - the founder of the Fire Element. But they were not the original royal family/the dominant descendants of the original Fire Elemental, as the descendants had the eldest child of the original Fire Elemental as their founder. The founder of the Edan bloodline was the youngest child of the original Fire Elemental, a female by the name of Aina. They didn't even know about their powers until later, with the rise of Celtic paganism. They became in awe of their powers, when they discovered them - a new chapter in the family's history was about to begin as a result. The downside to this, however, was that they still had a lot to find out about - such as Elementrium, so they still had to use survival instincts to protect themselves, or the fact that they were descendants of the founder of the Fire Element. They couldn't let others know about their powers or they would be killed, as their powers and their practice of paganism would be frowned upon. 55 B.C., the year the Romans invaded England, proved to be a turning point for the Edans. Although the invasion was taking place in England, where Celts fought the Roman invaders, trading between Roman forces and tribes in Ireland occurred. The Edans saw an opportunity to increase their power, or so they thought. The tribe, who travelled to England to further trade with the Romans, were mistaken for one of the fighting tribes and were taken prisoner - to work as slaves. This was where the Edan survival instinct would come in handy, and make the circumstances in their favour. The Roman family that they became slaves for were strict, except for one member, a young boy who went by the name of Aquilo. One day, the Edan matriarch got involved in a conflict with the Roman family matriarch, which resulted in the Edan mother using her powers out of anger. '''TO BE CONTINUED Beckert Jopan Versailles Argent Category:Blog posts